


Bruneau x Red Jasper

by WolfyFurSins



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: 69, Anal, F/F, Gemsonas - Freeform, Masturbating, Steven Universe - Freeform, Tentacles, blowjob, dog dicks, tentacle dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:17:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6687004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyFurSins/pseuds/WolfyFurSins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red Jasper, who is Bruneau's mate decides to have a little bit of fun. Bruneau obviously doesn't expect anything like this from her mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruneau x Red Jasper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Just_Ciel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Ciel/gifts).



Bruneau purred loudly as she relaxed in the sunbeam shining through the windows. No one was around this part of Homeworld. It was just an abandoned shack where Bruneau liked to come and relax. Honestly, no gem even knew this place existed. No gem except Red Jasper — Bruneau's mate.

The tan coloured gem stretched out, purring loudly. She wasn't even wearing her uniform due to the warmth of the sun. It felt rather nice to be laying on the cool floor with the sun directly on you. With a loud grunt, she stretched out and closed her eyes. It was then she tensed at the patting of feet against the floor. Bruneau lifted her head and she pushed herself up to look over at Red Jasper standing in the doorway.

"Oh, hey."   
".. why are you at this shack? Why aren't you back patrolling Homeworld? Why do you have no uniform on?"  
"I'm just relaxing."   
"There's no time for relaxing! Now come on, we have to get back or Yellow Diamond will find us." Red Jasper crossed her arms while Bruneau simply stuck her tongue out and curled up in the sun. The tan gem wiggled around a little before deciding to stretch out on her belly, glancing over to her mate as she purred. 

"How about you come over with me, Babe? Come and cuddle with me." The gem purred, her paws resting against her cheeks.

Red Jasper seemed reluctant although she did so, going over to sit in the shade but yet closer to her mate. 

Bruneau reached out and she wrapped her arms around Red Jasper, pulling her closer. The tan gem loudly purred, snuggling close to her. Red simply groaned and darkly blushed, looking away sheepishly.

"Aww, Jaspy, look at me." Bruneau giggled as she leaned in to gently kiss Red's gem in which she scrunched up her nose and glanced back to Bruneau. "You're sooooo cute." She giggled, starting to then affectionately smother Red in kisses who whimpered in embarrassment. 

Red leaned into the kisses but continued to whimper. "Brun, cut it out.. Soldiers aren't supposed to get kisses. They aren't supposed to get anything but commands." She gently huffed before her mate pulled away. The large gem glanced to Bruneau who was still smiling.

"Whateeeever." Bruneau giggled and she sat up on her knees, purring with delight. "You're funny.." She mumbled, reaching out to hold Red Jasper's hand. "You're my cute little soldier. Red... Red Jaspy.." The tan gem smiled adorably while her mate simply but slightly smiled back.

Red Jasper moved closer to Bruneau before sitting up beside her. Even if she was sitting on her knees, she was bigger than Bruneau. The large gem reached out to hold Bruneau's other hand but the tan gem pulled her hands back. Red looked disappointed.

"What was that—"

Red was quickly silenced by a kiss followed by multiple smaller and quick ones. The tan gem reached in and she gripped Red's hips gently, pulling her closer as she loudly purred. Of course, Red was whimpering as she was obviously flustered. Yet she let her mate do whatever. "Mm, I need to get back to do my work, Bruneau.." She gently whined, lifting her head as Bruneau started to trail kisses down her arm.

"Shh, shh... I can become your work.." The tan gem giggled softly as she leaned back up to kiss her mate's feline-like nose. She slipped her hand into Red's pants, purring as she did so. Bruneau felt around before she poked a finger at Red's entrance, gently sliding it in.

Red let out a shaky moan as she reached out to grip her mate's shoulders. She closed her eyes and lifted her leg to allow slightly more access. The feeling was nice but she didn't want to be submissive. "Aahh.. Mm.. Bruneau.." The gem whimpered and she wiggled around a little, gasping as Bruneau pushed in another finger. She shivered a little, her whimpers growing louder although she moaned with pleasure. "You can.. stop now.." She slurred, bucking her hips slightly. "I wanna make you feel good.."

Bruneau simply did as she was told, pulling her fingers out of Red and then sliding them out of her shorts. She licked her two fingers off, glancing up to her mate who was unsure what to do. The tan gem giggled and she stuck her tongue out. "Here.. Just sit on my face, okay? You can also lean down and suck me off."

Red simply nodded and she pulled away from Bruneau, watching her mate lay down and wiggle out of her shorts and bra. The large gem blushed in embarrassment but did the same as she removed her clothing. She then moved in to gently sit on Bruneau's face before leaning down to start stroking Bruneau's canine-like length, biting her lip as she did so. The large gem eventually leaned down to start sucking after it was no longer sheathed inside. She curiously but gently squeezed at Bruneau's balls in which she groaned and gently whined. The feeling wasn't the best but she allowed her mate to do so.

Bruneau reached up to gently grab ahold of Red's hips as she moaned against her. She bucked her hips into her mate's mouth as she started to delve her bristled tongue in and out of the large gem on top of her. The tan gem shivered and she occasionally lapped at Red's clit who let out muffled squeals and moans of delight. 

Soon enough, Red's tentacle was starting to reveal itself. It rubbed across Bruneau's face which made her groan in disgust at the feeling of the slimy studded length. Yet, that didn't stop Bruneau from lapping at it with her bristled tongue. Eventually she reached up, grabbing ahold of it as she tried to pump the length the best she could.

Another moan slipped from Red's mouth. She wiggled around and slightly bucked her hips, closing her eyes as she did so. It wasn't long before they shot open due to the sudden feeling of warm cum shooting into her mouth. She let out a muffled groan, pulling away and turning her head to spit out the liquid. The large gem heavily panted, trying to reach her climax as she rode against Bruneau's face.

As she came, she let out a loud cry against the squirming length on her face. She panted heavily, closing her eyes as she continued to pump, eventually allowing Red to cum in which the large gem cried out in pleasure, wiggling and bucking her hips. It took her a while before she finally calmed down. The gem climbed off of her mate's face, panting gently.

Bruneau groaned as she wiped her face off and cleaned herself off. It was then she decided to inch towards her mate, playfully growling as she pinned the red gem to the ground. Red Jasper returned the growl as she squirmed underneath her mate. 

The tan gem widely grinned and she positioned her length against Red's entrance before sliding in. Red simply cried out in pleasure although she squirmed a little, still not wanting to be submissive.

Red panted softly and she closed her eyes, bucking her hips as she tried to grab ahold of Bruneau's shoulders. She was obviously unable as she was pinned to the ground. The large gem simply laid there, moaning and crying out with pleasure as she was being fucked by her mate. Her tentacle freely squirmed although it was growing rather uncomfortable.

It wasn't long before Red finally shoved Bruneau off by using her feet. With a shaky moan, she immediately scrambled up and tackled Bruneau to the ground who loudly squealed with shock and surprise. The large gem pushed Bruneau's hair out of the way before leaning down to bite her scruff, keeping her in place. Red finally slid her length into Bruneau in which she cried out in pleasure.

Bruneau tried her best to keep herself up as she rutted against Red, moaning loudly. She panted gently, closing her eyes as she moaned. The tan gem used a hand to reach back, furiously pumping her length as she tried to reach her climax even quicker.

Red cried out in pleasure as she came inside of Bruneau, slowly pulling out as she panted softly. Luckily she didn't have a knot.

Bruneau however did have a knot but at the moment, it didn't matter. She arched her back as Red pulled out and released inside of her. The tan gem shivered before continuing to pump her length, sobbing with pleasure as she came.

"Oooh!! Fuck yes!!" The tan gem howled and she flopped over onto her side, her breathing heavy. She pulled her hand back before curling up and panting softly. "Mm.."

Red smiled and she was about to lay down and snuggle with her mate when she realized she had work to do!  "Ooh, babe, I'm so sorry but I have to go back. That damned Lapis Lazuli probably got out and bred with all of our quartzes again." She grunted softly as she stood up, regenerating her uniform. "I'll be back later."

"Mm, bye.. I love you." Bruneau slurred as she closed her eyes, curling up in the sunlight.

"I love you too." Red quickly and quietly chirped before rushing off to continue her work while Bruneau relaxed in the sunlight.


End file.
